What is ticklish?
by YamiTenshi223
Summary: A another one of the boys tickle fights


_Yami Tenshi:You know so move along_

 **What is ticklish**

Yugi was looking through his duel monster cards and thinking about getting more when Yami appeared. He looked like he was thinking hard, then again it's Yami when isn't he thinking hard. "Aibou?" He looked up. "Yeah Yami you need something wrong." "I have a question for you actually." "For the last time I'm not an angel of light." "Not that, It's about last night when your grandfather did something to you and you started laughing like crazy." "Oh, he tickled me." Yami looked confused. "You never been tickled before?" Yami shook his head no. Yugi thought and smiled. "Become solid for an hour." "Why.." "Just do it." Yami obeyed. "Now lay down on my bed." "Okay.." He looked skeptical. "Now I know you better than anyone and that you rarely laugh." "So." Yugi looked a little upset. "I like it when you smile." "You can't make me smile though." Yugi smirked. He rubbed his hand on Yami's sides. Yami had a smile playing on a face. He started tickling him slightly which got Yami to smile. "I win." "Quit." "No." Yami could stop him….but he was enjoying himself, yeah that was the reason. "I wanna hear you laugh." He started on his stomach which got Yami giggling. "Got ya." "What is this." No answer. Yugi had stopped. "Hey Yami." "Yes" "You seem like Kaiba sometimes you are serious and I want you to be happy." Yami thought then smirked. He reached over grabbed Yugi and pulled Yugi toward him. "Yami what are…" Yugi could didn't finish,his Yami started tickling him. "Oh, payback." Yugi was giggling like mad. "Still think I'm like Kaiba." "No I'm sorry stop." Yami was laughing but he stopped. "Sorry got carried away." He was still laughing though. "So Yami…." "Before you say anything I want to tell you something, I just wanted to keep you safe and if I let my guard down you would get hurt." Yugi smirked and and went toward Yami. Yami gulped and walked backwards only to trip and fall. Yugi pounced on him and started tickling him on _his_ ticklish spot. Yami exploded with laughter and with that Yugi sensed him feeling playful and happy. "You're guard is down and I'm not hurt." Yami just laughed in response trying to get Yugi to get off. "Think of this as payback as when you scared me." "I said I was sorry" Yugi rolled his eyes but he stopped. "You are Ticklish." "I hate you so much." "I wouldn't say that if you were pinned down with someone who knows your sensitive spots." Yami eyes widened. "Oh no no no Yugi don't.." He never finished he was laughing to hard. "The tickle monster is going to release you." Yami's face was beat red. "Yami are you mad." He looked at him. "No I don't know why but no." "I think I know my guess is you keep your playful side locked up and your humour with so when I tickled you I guess you released it." "That makes sense." "Good because I think I want to tickle you again." "The spell wears off in five minutes." "You're right might as well make it fast." Yami turned over and pinned Yugi. "No it's time for payback." He started tickling him unaware of the spell never wore off. They were having too much fun. They fell on the bed laughing and gasping for breath. "O.K Yugi you win I'm ticklish" "Hey Yami how come you're not a spirit." "I don't know but I really never wanted to go back into a spirit." "Why?" "'I was actually having...fun. I forgot all about my harsh predicament." Yami eyes looked watery. "Don't cry yami because if you don't I'll have to tickle you again." Yami backed away in mock terror. "Please no." Yugi smirked. He started chuckling,then he started laughing. Yami was confused. "Yugi what are you laughing about?" "I just..can't believe you're ticklish I mean Yami the last person you'd expect." Yami thought as a slow smile came on his face. "Have I told you I hate you Today?" "Go ahead you saw at least 3 times a day." "Oh I'm going to tell you differently." Yugi backed up. "No." Yami pounced and grabbed Yugi. "No help me." He squirmed out. "Y-Yami?" "You have 10 seconds." "B-but I answered your question." "2-3-4 You're wasting time." Yugi ran out of the room the same second Yami said 10. They chased each other, forgetting about battle city, rare hunters, and Marik. What mattered most to them was having fun.


End file.
